


Game Night

by TigStripe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Winn and James are cute at game night.
Relationships: James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Flarrowverse Shipyard





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet that bugged me into existence. Don't judge, you know they're cute.

Game night. The game was  _ Interruptions, _ a game dedicated to finishing each other’s sentences.

Kara’s turn. She held the card out in front of her like some kind of speech prompt, cleared her throat, and began:

“If you could change one thing about your-”

“My height,” Winn interjected. He was the one being prompted, and sat across the coffee table from his blonde hostess.

Kara gave him a puzzled look from behind her thick-rimmed glasses. “What?”

Winn shrugged. “I’d want to be taller.” He leaned back, his arms crossed, resting his head on James’s arm, who had taken up residency behind the couch. “Short guys don’t get any respect. And we’re ‘cute,’ not hot.”

“Gonna disagree on that one,” James said, reaching around Winn and clasping his hands in front of his chest. He set his chin on the crown of Winn’s head. Kara smiled at the display.

Winn didn’t move his head, but his eyes rolled up to attempt to see James. “You know I hate it when you use my head as a chin rest.”

James just chuckled. “It’s one of the only perks to being taller than you. Let me have this.”

“Yeah. You get perks, but I break my neck just to lean up to kiss you.”

James moved his head down next to Winn’s and his arms tightened into a hug. “You’re amazing as you are. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

There was a d’aw from Kara and Alex elsewhere in the room as Winn’s ears turned bright red.

The photographer turned his lips in to Winn’s ear, where he whispered, “Besides, everything looks bigger when you’re shorter.” Winn coughed, his face and neck fully crimson at this point.

Her super hearing fully intact, Kara cleared her throat, redness creeping into her cheeks. She turned to Alex and her regular, normal  hearing, who simply smiled on in blissful ignorance.


End file.
